


Guardian Angel

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could, I was wondering if we could see something with Castiel x Reader where Cas is trying to cheer up the reader when something bad happened and it gradually changes from super fluffy to smutty. Thanks for your time, love your fics! Keep on writing! AND Hello there. I’ve been a mess lately, so I need a lil distraction… So, can you write a cas x reader fic, where reader is ill and kinda depressed and is crying, then castiel comes (maybe s05 cas?) and tries to comfort reader (he’s her guardian) and everything leads to waaay too fluffy smuttie (both are virgins)? Thank you so much, in advance! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Warnings: Reader is sick and a little depressed because of it, smut, virgin!Cas/virgin!Reader

Fic:

You groan, turning to your side as you pull your sheets tighter around you. Your nose is stuffed up and your throat is sore, it had been that way for almost a week and the medicine you had access to wasn’t working. On top of that, you hadn’t slept in what felt like forever and it was driving you crazy.

What was worse was that Sam and Dean had decided to leave you behind in some crappy motel in the middle of God knows where. After being in bed for so long, you were starting to get depressed. At first, all you had wanted to do was get better so you could get out of bed, but now you just wanted to curl up and hide beneath your sheets. The fact that you hadn’t seen anyone since your illness began only made things more depressing. Sure, Sam and Dean could get on your nerves, but you were actually starting to miss them.

Tears begin to flow from your eyes as you think about how lonely, sick, and tired you are. It felt like things were never going to get better. “Y/N? What’s wrong?” you hear a voice ask, making you jump. You grab the handgun beneath your pillow and point it in the direction the voice had come from; you may be sick, but that didn’t prevent your instincts from kicking in.

“Cas?” you ask, realizing who you were pointing the gun at. He seems unfazed by your actions.

“Why are you crying?” he questions, his head tilting to the side as he takes note of your state.

“It’s nothing,” you say hoarsely, placing the gun on the nightstand before wiping the tears from your face. You met him a few times while you were hunting with the Winchesters, but you didn’t know him well enough to let him see you crying. He was more of an acquaintance than a friend, for some reason he always seemed to keep his distance, but you had always liked him. Something about him had always intrigued you and if you were being honest, you were falling for him even though he’d never reciprocate. 

“Are you hurt?” he asks, moving to sit on the bed beside you.

“No,” you respond, “But I’m sick, you should stay away from me. I wouldn’t want you to catch it too.”

“I am an Angel of the Lord,” Cas reminds you, “Human illnesses cannot affect me. You should have prayed to me when you became ill, I would have healed you sooner.”

“You would have?” you ask, “Don’t you have more important things to do than heal some random human?”

“Yes,” Cas admits, “But you are more than ‘some random human.’” He reaches his hand out and presses it to your forehead. The sudden touch makes electricity surge through your body. You can feel his grace seeping into you and spreading through you. With each passing second, you can feel yourself getting stronger as Cas heals you, eradicating your illness.

“Do you feel better?” Cas asks, pulling his hand away.

“Much,” you say, already missing his touch, “Thank you Cas.” He nods his head, making you laugh. “That’s where you say ‘you’re welcome,’” you tell him.

“Oh, you are welcome,” Cas says. Just having Cas around was making you feel better and you didn’t want him to leave just yet.

“Could you maybe stay with me for a little while?” you ask, “I haven’t had anyone to talk to since I got sick and I’ve been kinda lonely.”

“Um, yes, I suppose,” Cas says. He shifts on the bed so that he rests against the headboard, his legs stretched out and his hands in his lap. You move a little closer to him and Cas plays awkwardly with a button of his trench coat before deciding to drape his arm over your shoulder. The action shocks you at first, but you quickly ease into the feeling and settle in against him.

“Cas, what did you mean when you said that I wasn’t just some human?” you question, curious as to why he had said that.

“You are special,” Cas tells you, “Out of all the humans on Earth, you are mine. I apologize for neglecting you the way I did. Heaven distracted me from you, but that is no excuse.”

“I don’t understand,” you tell him, “What makes me yours?”

“Upon being born, each human is assigned to an angel. The angel is meant to watch over their human, though the human is never supposed to know about their angel,” Cas explains, “In your case, you were assigned to me. You are my human to care for, mine to protect.”

“So you’re my guardian angel?” you question.

“I suppose that is what humans call us,” Cas replies.

“Cas, if I’m not supposed to know about you being my guardian angel, you shouldn’t have told me,” you say, “I don’t want you to get in trouble for telling me.”

“It is too late,” Cas tells you, “I was in trouble the moment you learned my name.”

“I’m so sorry,” you say, reaching for his hand, “I didn’t mean to cause a problem.” Cas casts his eyes down to where his hand is held between yours.

“It is not your fault,” Cas assures, “It was mine. I should have known better than to let you get involved with me. I should have been a better guardian.” You could hear the regret in his voice.

“You’re not a bad guardian,” you tell him, moving closer, “I’m alive aren’t I?” Cas swallows hard and nods, his gaze now meeting yours. “It seems like a silly rule anyway,” you say, “Meeting you hasn’t hurt me.”

“The rules were not put into effect to protect the humans,” Cas explains, “They were meant to protect the angels.”

“How?” you ask, “To me it seems like knowing the person you’re protecting would help you protect them.”

“It amazes me that you fail to realize it,” Cas muses. With his free hand, he cups your cheek and runs his thumb along your skin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you admit. His touch seems to soothe you and you find yourself leaning towards his hand.

“I have cared for you for so long,” Cas says, “By keeping their distance, a guardian angel is prevented from developing deeper feelings for their human and furthermore prevented from acting on them. The rules are meant to keep angels from falling in love with their humans.”

“Are you saying …” you begin, but can’t seem to find the words.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “From the moment you shook my hand. There was a spark, perhaps you felt it too. When I was watching over you, you could never see me. I was invisible and you saw right through me, but standing there in that moment, I felt real, perhaps for the first time. You smiled at me and shook my hand and I finally existed. After that moment, I never wanted to go back. I do not want to be invisible ever again, especially to you.”

“Cas,” you whisper, but he continues.

“I have tried keeping my distance, but ever since you spoke to me, I cannot keep myself from thinking about you,” he says, “I suppose that is why the rules were created, to prevent me, and other angels from feeling like this.” You let one of your hands move up to cup his cheek. Leaning in, you press your lips to his other cheek before pulling back. A blush rises to his cheeks and he looks away as if he were ashamed. “I should not have let it get this far,” Cas says, “It is my job to protect you.”

“Castiel,” you say, “Why does having feelings for someone prevent you from protecting them?”

“Being involved with me would be dangerous,” Cas explains, “Anyone who wants to harm me could do so by harming you.”

“I’m a hunter, there are plenty of people who want to hurt me anyway,” you tell him. Cas shakes his head, but doesn’t give any other response. “Cas, when I met you, I felt like I’d known you my whole life; and I guess, well, maybe I have,” you tell him, “That spark you talked about, I felt it too. Ever since I met you, I’ve wanted to be close to you, but you wouldn’t let me. I didn’t understand why until now.”

“Why would you want to be around me?” Cas asks, sounding confused.

“Because I love you Castiel,” you blurt out, the words leave your lips before you even get a chance to think about it.

“It is too late then,” Cas says.

“What do you mean?” you ask, “Too late for what?”

“For me to change things,” Cas says, “It would be easier if you hated me. I would continue to long after you, but you would be safer.”

“I don’t want that,” you tell him, “Cas, I want you.” Cas shuts his eyes and swallows hard, his head falling back against the headboard.

“I wish you hadn’t said that,” Cas tells you, “You deserve so much better than a broken angel.”

“You aren’t broken,” you tell him, “I love you Cas.” A smile crosses his lips, something you didn’t see very often.

“I love you,” he whispers, his eyes opening slowly. His fingers brush your cheek and his other arm wraps tighter around you, pulling you tighter against him. “I love you,” he whispers again. He leans in and presses his lips to yours, making you melt against him.

His kiss is uncertain and unpracticed. You wind up taking the lead, deepening the kiss as you tilt your head to the side. Cas gasps as you slide your tongue along his bottom lip. His hand slides to the back of your neck and twists into your hair. You deepen the kiss and kiss him until you’re breathless.

You break the kiss, pulling away for air, but Cas tries to follow. Placing a hand on his chest, you stop him. “Did I do something wrong?” Cas questions nervously.

“No,” you laugh, “I just need to breathe.”

“This was a mistake,” Cas tells you before pressing his lips to your cheek, “I’ll never be able to get enough of you now.” His hands slide over your body and pull at you, guiding you to his lap. You card your fingers through his hair as he mumbles against your skin. “Angels share an unspoken bond with their human, the strongest bond an angel will ever experience,” he tells you between kisses, “That is why I had to stay away. I was not sure if you would want me and I had to protect you from myself despite the pull I felt towards you. I did not trust myself around you.”

“I trust you,” you tell him, “I always have.” You cup his face between your hands again and kiss him again. His hands fist in the material of your shirt, trying to pull you closer to him. You let one of your hands tangle in his hair, the other trailing down to his chest. “My angel,” you mumble against his lips. Cas hums at your words.

“My human,” he whispers back. You smile against his lips and he shifts beneath you. As he shifts, you can feel how hard he’s become. The feeling makes you want him, your stomach twisting. “Y/N,” Cas groans, shifting his hips again, “This is what you do to me, this is why I had to stay away.”

“Cas,” you whisper, rocking your hips down against him.

“Oh,” Cas groans, his head tipping back.

“I want you Cas,” you tell him. You kiss his jaw line and neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing beneath your lips. He nods his head, his breathing heavy in excitement. 

“This is a very human feeling,” Cas says, “I have never experienced anything like this before.”

“It’s ok, neither have I,” you admit. You give him a shy smile as you pull back, sitting up above him. Your hands travel down to the hem of your shirt and you pull it over your head slowly, leaving your top half completely naked since you’d chosen not to wear a bra. Cas’ pupils dilate as he drinks you in. He swallows hard, unsure of what to say or do.

You reach for his hands and guide them to your breasts, encouraging him to touch you. His hands react instinctively, squeezing lightly. Your nipples grow hard against his palms as he presses his hands against you. You arch your back, pressing yourself more firmly into his hands. Cas’ instincts kick in.

He leans forward and sucks your nipple between his lips, one of his hands sliding down to the small of your back as the other continues to grope your breast. “Oh, Cas,” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair. You rock yourself against him, his hard cock pressing against your core. He hums against you, sending vibrations through your body. You trace your fingers down his neck until you reach his tie. His lips move up to your collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses along your skin as you loosen his tie and pull it from his neck.

You work on undoing the buttons of his shirt, his kisses making your hands shaky. Cas notices and he pulls away from you, taking your hands in his. “I love you,” Cas says, his thumbs rubbing circles on the backs if your hands.

“I love you too,” you tell him, relaxing with his touch. You smile before leaning down to kiss him.

“I want you,” Cas mumbles against your lips as he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear. You nod and move your hands down to the waistband of your sweatpants, pushing them down. Cas shrugs his trench coat, blazer, and dress shirt from his shoulders and tosses them to the side before reaching for his belt.

You laugh as the two of you try to remove the rest of your clothing, both clumsy and unpracticed. Cas blushes, but you assure him you’re not laughing at him and it seems to make him feel better. It wasn’t until you removed your panties that you realized just how wet you were. “Are you sure you want this?” Cas asks.

“Yes,” you answer, moving back to straddle his lap again, “Are you?”

“Absolutely,” Cas responds eagerly, his enthusiasm making you smile. His hands slide along your body, pulling you closer. “I need you,” he whispers, his pupils blown with lust.

“I need you too,” you whisper. Cas cups your face between his hands as you line him up with your entrance. He presses his lips to yours, the kiss muffling the moans you each make as you sink down onto him. The feeling of having him inside you is foreign at first, but you quickly adjust to his size.

“This feels amazing,” Cas whispers, his fingertips pressing against the skin of your hips.

“It gets better,” you promise, kissing his cheek. You place your hands on his shoulders and when you’re comfortable, you lift your hips and lower them again, sliding up and down Cas’ length again, again, and again.

“Y/N,” Cas groans, his fingers digging harder into your skin. His hips lift from the bed in time with your movements, pushing him deep inside you. “I love you,” Cas whispers again and again, making you smile.

Your stomach twists and knots as you ride him, his cock hitting all the right spots. His hands grasp you tightly and in one swift movement, he flips you onto your back and settles above you. “Cas!” you giggle as he resumes the pace, the new position giving him better leverage as he thrusts into you. You moan as his thrusts pick up speed, your walls fluttering around him.

“I love you,” Cas mumbles hoarsely as he buries his face into the crook of your neck. His body presses against yours with each thrust, but you still want him to be closer. You drag your fingertips down his back and press your hands against his ass, pulling him deeper into you with each of his thrusts.

“Castiel,” you moan as his thrusts become erratic. Your fingertips dig into his skin as he draws you closer and closer to climax. Cas groans at the sound of his name, his cock throbbing inside you. His hands fist in the pillow beside your head as his cock twitches.

“Y/N,” Cas groans. He shifts his hips and delivers a deep thrust that sends you spiraling over the edge.

“Castiel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. You wrap your arms around his waist and pull him to you as your back arches from the bed. The feeling pulls Cas into the precise with you.

“Y/N,” he groans as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. The feeling of him pulsing inside you makes your orgasm stronger, wave after wave of euphoria washing over you. Cas half collapses above you, his lips leaving kisses along your neck and shoulder. You let your arms relax around his waist, satisfied with how close you were to him.

“I love you, my angel,” you whisper, tracing random patterns up and down his back.

“I love you too, my human,” Cas mumbles against your skin between kisses, “I hope I have satisfied you.” His last statement is almost shy.

“Cas, you were perfect,” you assure him, “Why wouldn’t I be satisfied?”

“Good,” Cas says, “I was worried that I would not please you. I hope that you still want me because now I will always be yours. Once an angel mates, they mate for life, though I understand this is not true for humans.”

“And you chose me?” you ask, a blush rising to your cheeks. Honestly you were flattered by the idea that an angel would chose you as their lifelong mate.

Cas nods as an answer. “I have never felt this way about anyone,” Cas says. He pulls himself from you and rolls to your side, his hands pulling you against him. “I understand if you want this to be the only time that we are together, but I hope you feel otherwise,” Cas says.

“I do,” you answer, “Feel otherwise I mean. I love you Castiel and I’m glad you chose me as your mate.” Cas can’t keep the smile from spreading across his lips.

“My human, and my mate,” he muses, his knuckles brushing your cheek, “I love you.” You lean in to press your lips to his, losing yourself to the kiss.


End file.
